Unexpected Hero for Hetaliagirl123 on quizilla
by ValentinaxGrimmjow
Summary: A oneshot for a friend on quizilla.


"Let me go!" I screamed as the man pressed me to the brick wall.

The dark haired man only laughed as he buried a knife deep into my thigh. I let of a shrill cry of pain. I was terrified. This man was going to…..to….no! I tried to kicking him in the chest, but I missed and the back of my head was slammed against the wall as he ripped my shirt open. My tears and blood mixed and fell onto the pure white snow, staining it a deep crimson.

'_No_' the words rang in my head,'_ No. No! NO! R-R-R-'_

"**HELP ME RUSSIA!"** I screamed on the top of my lungs just praying he would somehow appear.

My attacker back handed me, breaking my nose in the process. My hope died when I felt my attacker start removing my pants. The man froze suddenly and I heard the chanting.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol."

Even though my vision darkened I could still see _him _standing at the end of the dark alleyway with his trusty metal pipe in his large gloved hands. And for once there was no sweet child-like smile. Just a look of pure dark rage.

"You came…." I said smiling as I finally blacked out.

*POV Russia*

I've been sitting here for 4 days now waiting for my little Romania to awaken. The dark memory lingered in my head as I watched her chest rise and fall with each steady breath, letting me know that my сладкий подсолнечника [1] is still alive.

*flash back*

_Romania had just left several minutes ago when I noticed I had forgotten to give her the gift I made her [2]. It was an *insert favorite color* scarf with her name stitched into it. It had taken me many months to make but it was worth it because i…cared deeply for her. Anyways I had grabbed the box that contained her scarf and rushed out the door and into to the crisp Russian snow. I had searched for her and found no trace of her since the fresh snow most likely covered up her footprints. I had almost given up when I heard a shrill cry then "__**HELP ME RUSSIA!"**__ I placed her scarf into my thick coat [3] and pulled out my pipe. My heart stilled when I saw a man pinning her to a wall, but when I got a good look at her a deep pure and evil aura surrounded me. Instead of it being its usual purple it was an eerie coal black._

"_You came…." She said smiling._

_Fear slammed into me as her eyes closed._

"_My подсолнечника! [4]"_

_My violet eyes darkened as I started chanting louder. My rage grew. The man dropped Romania and started to run. He didn't get far since he tripped over his own feet. I placed my booted foot on the man's spine and added some pressure. The man started to sob and beg for his life. My eyes grew colder as I applied enough pressure to break the man's spine. _

"_Вы бесполезный ублюдок, кто заслуживает смерти [5]" I said darkly as I raised my metal pipe above my head and silenced the man for good._

_His blood stained my coat and boots, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was saving my heart._

_*end flash back*_

The hospital door opened, startling me. A black haired brown eyed Japanese woman walked in and stood next to me. Tokyo (my OC) placed her small hand on my broad shoulder and handed me a tissue.

"Don't cry Ivan-san," she says using my real name," she is going to rake (wake) up soon."

I sniffed and looked at Tokyo," But when?"

She looked at Romania," As a matter of fact Tori-Chan is raking (waking) up right now." She says with a bright smile.

*regular POV*

My tired eyes finally open and land on a smiling Tokyo and a tear stained Russia.

"Tsuki? Ivan? Where am I?"

Tokyo gives me a gentle hug and says that I'm in the hospital and was out for 4 and half days. She let's go of me and wiped tears of her face.

"I'm going ret (let) everyone know Tori-Chan is awright (alright)." She says then pause at the door and gives Russia a look that makes him nod his head.

When she leaves he grabs my hands gently.

"I'm glad you are alright Tori." He says giving me his usual adorable smile.

I nod and smile back. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Here. I made this for you." He says as he hands me a box.

Opening it I smile hugely as I pull out a cute *insert favorite color* scarf with my name stitched in Romanian.

"Oh Ivan I love it!"

He smiles at me and says," Я тебя люблю [6]"

A blush appears on my cheeks and so does a smile. I grab his scarf, pull him towards me, and smash my lips sweetly against his in a passionate kiss. His eyes widen in shock then close as he smirks and kisses me back with the same amount of force. Our lips move together in perfect sync. We pull back after a few minutes to catch our breath.

"Te iubesc prea eroul meu Ivan [7]" I pant.

He smiles brightly and kisses me once again.

[1]Sweet sunflower in Russian

[2]Fun fact: Russia can knit: D

[3] I swear a coat that big has some hidden compartments!

[4] Sunflower in Russian

[5]You are a worthless bastard who deserves to die in Russian

[6]I love you in Russian

[7]I love you too my hero

All the translates are for google so…. I might've got some wrong. Hope you all liked it :D


End file.
